


Purple (Sans/reader)

by ToxicHearts_and_DimmingStars (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessing love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Romance, Valentine's Day, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToxicHearts_and_DimmingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some valentines gifts are simply better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple (Sans/reader)

**San's P.O.V  
**  
Human holidays were a hassle.   
  
That was the thought that raced through my head as I stared at the stack of red papers sitting in front of me. I was frustrated and out of ideas and I'd had only just started.  
  
It had been several months now since the monsters had been free to travel to the surface. Papyrus and I had quickly found a small home, tucked near a forest on the outskirts of a decently sized town. It was a cold place; which we had wanted as it was what we were used to. We lived pretty far up a mountain, and it snowed often.   
  
Toriel and Frisk moved into a cabin not far from there, a bit closer to the monster-human school Toriel had started. It was fairly peaceful for the first few weeks; despite the odd awkwardness between humans and monsters and a few incidents of racism towards the newcomers.   
  
Then we met (Y/N). She was the first human to volunteer to work at Toriel's school, even did so without pay, but not long after she did, she was fired from her other part-time job. She lost her house, and when asked, realized she had been fired for working with monsters. She was angry beyond belief, but Toriel quickly took her in, letting her stay with her and Frisk. She frequented Papyrus and I's house often, and her and I had grown close pretty quickly.   
  
There was just something about her that had drawn me in; the way her eyes brightened every time I made her laugh with my stupid puns, the way she always seemed to know exactly what was going on with me and my mood, the way her soul seemed to shine brighter than any human soul I'd ever seen. Yeah, I guess I could say I had fallen for her. Pretty hard, too. She was just so beautiful.  
That's what had brought me here. It was the day before Valentine's Day. And all I wanted to do was make her something special, something to confess the love that I felt for her. But I was fresh out of good ideas; I had never celebrated this holiday before, I didn't know any of the traditions, and I really didn't know how to say how I felt for her. I had researched a few different designs that were classics on the holiday, and I had found one that humans called a "heart." From my perspective, it simply looked like a soul, it was shaped the same, but I tried not to dwell on the fact. Humans were funny creatures and didn't know much about souls anyways.   
  
I stared down at the hastily cut out shape of a heart, gripping at the black marker in my hand with the strictest intensity. I didn't know what to write or how to write it.  
  
"Ugh, why are human traditions so harddddd." I drawl out, glaring at the blank paper. I just wanted to do something sweet, dammit!  
Slowly, I narrow my eyes and write on the piece of paper in small, rounded handwriting.  
  
'you're nice'  
  
"Ahhhhg!" I say, tossing the paper to the side and grabbing another which is already cut.   
  
"What should I say?" I ask no one in particular.   
  
It's then that I hear the door to the house swing open, a happy-looking Papyrus bursting though with bags in his large hands. He shut the door swiftly and walked past me, sitting at the dining table, and into the kitchen.  
  
"Sans! I am finally am home after transversing the grocery store!" He says, practically bellowing his words. I just look up at him, setting my sharpie down. I watch him as he quickly puts away all the ingredients for spaghetti, as per usual.   
  
When he is finished, he walked over to the table, leaning over and grabbing my discarded heart. He stared at it for only a moment.   
  
"Sans, why does this soul-shaped piece of paper say 'you're nice'?" He inquires loudly. I chuckle under my breath a bit.  
  
"Couldn't tell you." I reply, smirking up at him. He seems taken back for a second, and he sets the paper back down.   
  
"Why not?!?" He almost sounds offended, and I just snicker, trying to contain my laughter.  
  
"Sorry bro, but..."  
  
"Sans don't you dare!"   
  
"I'm just **snow** fair."   
  
My brother throws his arms in the air, glaring at the snow falling outside that influenced my pun. He lets out an exasperated sigh, although I can tell, deep down, he enjoys my jokes.   
  
"Can't help being cold as.. n **ice**." I say gleefully, watching as he growls out a string angry phrases which I can't quite make out. He whips around and stomps his way to the couch, forcing any sorts of smile off his face and flipping on the TV. I just laugh a bit and return to staring at the paper in front of me. I grab my sharpie once again.   
__  
This is just a soul. Why do humans call it a heart? I think.  
  
Suddenly, an idea pops into my head, and I almost throw my marker down in my haste to rush to town.  
  
This would be her best Valentines day, I was sure of it.  
  
\---  
Time skip  
The following day  
\---  
  
 **Your P.O.V  
**  
The day was quiet. You had just finished working at the school, and had went home swiftly enough. Toriel's house was fairly small, it only had three rooms, which was only just perfect for you three to live in.   
  
The large, goat-like monster had taken Frisk to get ice cream after school had ended, which you had decided not to go with them. It was Valentines day, and since you were still single, you didn't really want to be around all the happy couples that were in town. It was too painful. Especially since the one person you wanted to be with would probably never like you in return.   
You groan as you plop down on the couch, staring blankly at the wall.   
  
You were in love with a skeleton. And not just any skeleton; a small one by the name of Sans.   
  
Suddenly, just as your mind began to wander towards him, you feel something grab your shoulder. You immediately jump, eyes widening as you stood up, looking around you in a mixture of curiosity and fear. Your eyes quickly find none other than Sans himself, speak of the devil. He held something behind his back and his grin seemed to stretch much wider than usual. You breathe a sigh of relief, but still manage to stare at him suspiciously.  
  
"Sans? What're you doing here?" You ask, raising an eyebrow, "also how did you get in here...?" There's a small pause before he walks forward, stepping somewhat close to you and just smiling in response.  
  
"Never mind that. I have something for you." He says, seeming a tiny bit sheepish for a moment. You feel a blush rising on your cheeks. What was Sans getting at...?   
  
"Your favorite color is purple, correct?" He inquires, and you nod slowly, still bewildered and blushing furiously now. He practically jumps in glee, and you can't help but think he is very cute when he does so.  
  
It is then that he holds out a small, heart-shaped mold made of clay. One half of it was a bright blue, and the other red. The line between the two colors, making a border, purple.   
  
"My soul is blue. Yours is red. Together, purple. Our souls were just simply meant to be together."  
  
Your mouth is slightly agape and your face is completely red, and you carefully take the heart from him, staring at it with a huge smile.  
  
"Be my valentine?" He says, expression bright. You meet his eyes, eyebrows lacing together. You rush forward and bring him into a tight hug, still careful not to damage the heart in your hand, burying your face into the fluffy hood of his jacket.   
  
"Yes!" You manage to say in between giggles. You kiss his cheekbone once, twice, three times. His face is a tinge of blue when you finish.  
  
After a moment, his smile seems to soften, and he mumbles, "I love you, (Y/N)."  
  
You feel a giddy feeling in your chest when you reply, "I love you too." He seems pleased by your response. You simply kiss him on the teeth.  
  
Leaning back, you look at the small trinket, "god Sans. This is amazing, and just so darned cute!" Despite that you had lent back, he still kept his arms wrapped around your waist. Not that you were complaining.  
  
"Glad you like it, babe." He says, and your face becomes flushed again.   
  
"Happy Valentines Day."  
  
"Happy Valentines Day, (Y/N)."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble for valentines day, which I completely forgot existed until today lol. Hope you like!


End file.
